


Combien de traditions

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [5]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Next Generation, One Shot, Original Character(s), Traditions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une génération de plus à Berk, une génération nouvelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combien de traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Combien de traditions…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon 2/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Hiccup/Astrid, Obscure Canon Character/Original Character  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Futur - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (vendredi)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post 2ème film et utilise des extras du cartoon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Berk a survécu trois siècles durant aux attaques de dragons et ce ne sont pas cinq années de paix relatives qui l’auront ramollie : elle survit encore à celle de Drago. Ces cinq années lui ont appris à changer, à s’adapter et l’ont rendue plus forte.  
Depuis que Hiccup est devenu chef et doit s’occuper du village entier, plus seulement des jeunes assez aventureux pour monter des dragons, Fishlegs lui a succédé à la tête de l’Académie. Ils font chacun de leur mieux pour marcher dans les traces de leurs prédécesseurs. Et pour préparer l’avenir de la prochaine génération. 

Après une lune de miel si passionnée, ils ne devraient pas être surpris des résultats ! C’est juste arrivé un peu trop rapidement au goût d’Astrid, vexée de n’avoir pas le contrôle de la situation et qui envisage l’année à venir avec appréhension. Entourée d’attention, d’amour et de crainte à la fois, de la part de Hiccup comme de Valka, Astrid voit sa vie se métamorphoser. Elle accède à un nouveaeu statut, la mère double l’épouse.  
Au grand soulagement de tous et toutes, tout se déroule sans incident et il leur naît une fille. Elle n’est peut-être pas très grande, mais suffisamment solide pour faire disparaître toutes les inquiétudes : elle bénéfieciera du meilleur des deux côtés. 

Seul nuage au tableau idyllique : quelques villageoises qui après félicitations, insistent lourdement auprès d’Astrid sur son devoir de faire un garçon ensuite, et vite, pour qu’il soit le prochain chef. Elle les envoie promener sans ménagement, ce qu’elle fait avec son mari ne regarde que leur famille immédiate non mais ! Quant à Hiccup, il prend le commentaire comme une intrusion non pas dans sa vie privée mais dans sa politique :  
Et pourquoi donc aura-t-il nécessairement besoin d’un fils ? demande-t-il. Sa fille tiendra de sa mère et fera donc un très bon chef elle-même !

La nouvelle génération est en marche ; bientôt Gustav, assez grand désormais, succédera à Fishlegs. D’autres mariages, d’autres naissances suivent rapidement. Passent les années ; leur fille est la compagne des dragons depuis le berceau : avec son père et sa grand-mère, comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Et avec sa mère, bien entendu, elle apprend tôt les armes de jet. Elle part avec une longueur d’avance sur ses futurs camarades désignés, sur les enfants des amis de ses parents.  
Elle est bientôt en âge d’entrer à l’école, d’apprendre les choses, les runes, les armes, les dragons des autres…  
…et ses camarades rattrapent la longueur d’avance. Quand ses parents la questionnent, voulant savoir comment se passent les choses, la réponse les surprend :  
« Mal. Je connais déjà tout ! se plaint-elle. Et la sœur de Gustav me déteste… »

Hildegard comme l’appellent ses parents, Magnus pour le reste du village, l’a prise en grippe avant même de la rencontrer : parce qu’elle est la fille du chef, parce que tout doit lui réussir naturellement.  
Elle n’est pas le raté qu’a été son père avant elle mais elle n’est pas non plus le prodige qu’était sa mère. C’est une fillette normale, en décalage avec les attentes des autres, et cette autre ci ne le lui pardonne pas. Elles deviennent rivales et pendant une paire d’années, ça meuble leur progression respective.

Et puis brusquement elle cesse d’en parler. Elle refuse de répondre aux questions de ses parents, prétendant que ça n’a aucune espèce d’importance. On dit qu’elles sont devenues amies ; elle n’apporte aucune explication, aucune confirmation, aucune dénégation non plus. Mais il est vrai qu’elles sont devenues inséparables.

Quelques années de plus et Magnus Hildegard Larsson se présente chez eux, casquée et les bras chargés d’armes de cérémonie. Elle semble l’incarnation de la Femme Viking par excellence ; malgré le nom qu’on lui a donné autrefois (et Hiccup ne portera jamais de jugement là dessus) il n’y a aucun doute sur sa féminité. 

« Chef Hiccup, commence-t-elle, beaucoup de traditions ont déjà été changées. Considérez ma requête d’en changer une de plus. »  
Leur fille se lève alors et s’en vient la rejoindre. Quand elle pose sa main sur le bras de sa camarade, Hiccup reconnaît sur son visage l’expression que lui-même portait quand il s’adressait à son père il y a si longtemps, avant que les choses commencent à changer.  
« Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, poursuit Magnus, m’accorderez-vous la main de votre fille ? »


End file.
